For Keeps: A Keeper's Tale
by Angels of Fate
Summary: Oliver has been pushed aside on Puddlemere by Maggie Karino for three years... but is there more to this then jealousy? (thank GOD, an Oliver romance that's NOT slash!)


Puddlemere United: Founded in 1163, Puddlemere United is the oldest team in the League. Puddlemere has twenty-two League wins and two European Cup triumphs to its credit, Its team anthem "Beat Back Those Bludgers, Boys, and Chuck That Quaffle Here" was recently recorded by the singing sorceress Celestina Warbeck to raise funds for St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Puddlemere players wear navy-blue robes bearing the club emblem of two crossed golden bulrushes.  
  
Holyhead Harpies: The Holyhead Harpies are a very old Welsh club (founded in 1203), unique among Quidditch teams around the world because it has only ever hired witches. Harpy robes are dark green with a golden talon upon the chest. The Harpies' defeat of the Heidelburg Harriers in 1953 is widely agreed to have been one of the finest Quidditch games ever seen. Fought over a seven-day period, the game was brought to an end by a spectacular Snitch capture by the Harpy Seeker Glynnis Griffiths. The Harrier's captain Rudolf Brand famously dismounted from his broom at the end of the match and proposed marriage to his opposite number, Gwendolyn Morgan, who concussed him with her Cleansweep Five.  
  
~ Quidditch Through the Ages, Kennilworthy Whisp  
  
Oliver Wood landed his broom, taking a seat on the grass to watch his team, Puddlemere United, take the field. He glared at Maggie Karino, the Keeper who was keeping him from the head Keeper spot. She took the field with the rest, hair pulled back to keep it out of her face. He didn't even really know her, but he still knew she was holding him back.  
  
~She IS good, though, ~ he berated himself, knowing he should think of the team over himself. She was making saves that seemed impossible, even to him, and she wasn't even breaking a sweat. She even smiled at the Beater who tried to take her head off. that is, before smacking the Bludger with the end of her broom back into his stomach hard enough to knock him off onto the ground. She was brutal. all the better for a Keeper. He watched Puddlemere win 270- 10 over the Wasps. they were in first. Excellent.  
  
He rose to his feet as the team swept down to touch the grass. "Good job," he said spiritedly to them all, almost gritting his teeth as Maggie smiled and walked past him for the showers. She was the only girl on the team, but she was a damn good player, and that was all that mattered.  
  
~*~  
  
He reached his home and began taking off his Quidditch gear. He had been on the team for three years now, and had yet to see the action of a game from the inside. It was bloody frustrating. He threw his navy blue overrobe to the couch and sat down in his corduroys and sweater.  
  
"This is getting me nowhere," he sighed.  
  
Just as he was contemplating his future. and laughing at how serious he sounded. an owl swept in and dropped a letter on his lap.  
  
"Dear Oliver,  
  
I'm just writing to congratulate you on your VERY recent appointment to Head Keeper of Puddlemere and, consequently, captain. so recent, in fact, that no one knows about it yet! I've been offered a chance to play for the Holyhead Harpies, and YOU should know what an honor that is. after all, you live, breathe, and sweat Quidditch. :-D  
  
Thanks for not busting me. I know how badly you want this job.  
  
Congrats! Maggie"  
  
Stunned, he reread the letter. And then did so again. "Whoa."  
  
~*~  
  
Maggie shouldered her broom and walked onto the practice field. A team of all women would be a refreshing change. her old friend Bridget Watson was Seeker for the Harpies, and she had gotten her the position. Maggie was used to the busting of the men who thought a female couldn't be a Quidditch player, much less a Keeper.  
  
"Hi, Maggie!" Bridget waved. The other five girls looked toward the newcomer, and three landed with Bridget screaming.  
  
"MAGGIE?!"  
  
Apparently Bridget hadn't told their old childhood friends JUST who was their new Keeper.  
  
After the squealing, they got down to business.  
  
"Let's see what you're made of," Julie said cheerfully. "Not that we don't know; we saw your last game against the Wasps. Brilliant move with that Beater. as long as you don't try it on me!"  
  
"Only on the opposing teams," Maggie smiled.  
  
~*~  
  
The team worked well together, and soon they were soaring through the ranks. They were praised as the best Harpy squad since the days of Gwendolyn Morgan, and Quidditch Fanatic called them the favorite to make it to the European Cup. One of their best strategies was splitting up the teams among themselves and analyzing their opposition. Suddenly, though, they came up against Puddlemere United. Maggie's old team.  
  
"Alright, ladies, listen to Maggie, she has a few words to say," Bridget said, sitting back down.  
  
"Chasers," Maggie began, "Oliver Wood's weak point is the lower hoop. Basically, he's a cocky git who hovers near the upper hoop. Use it to your advantage. Seeker: Will Davis' worst thing is his chivalry. Be aggressive, he won't expect it and won't fight back. As for Keeping," she grinned, " I know what to do."  
  
"Ready?" The green clad girls all clambered into a circle and shouted, "One, two, three. HARPIES!"  
  
~*~  
  
While the girls were discussing their strategy, Will had been. well, to put it bluntly, snooping.  
  
What he found made him yelp for his captain. "Wood! C'm'ere!"  
  
Oliver's face took on a puzzled look and he trotted over to his ecstatic Seeker. "Will?"  
  
"WE'RE GONNA WIN!" he hissed in delight.  
  
"Will, did you break into the catnip again? Or perhaps Quaffle's owl treats?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No, they make me tired. but that's besides the point. LOOK AT THIS!"  
  
He pointed to a monstrosity of a broom lying on the ground, varnish practically peeling as they watched. Oliver almost recoiled in horror, every Keeper bone in his body screeching, 'Kill it!'  
  
"What IS it?" he gasped.  
  
"Try to call it up," Will said, instead of answering.  
  
"Up!" Oliver said commandingly, in the tone that made almost any broom leap to his grasp. This one rolled over.  
  
"Oh my GOD. I killed it."  
  
Will snorted. "Naw, it wouldn't do that for me, either. It's THEIR SEEKER'S broom."  
  
Oliver's jaw dropped. Before he could stammer something out, Bridget and Maggie came over. "Oh, THERE'S my broom! Up!"  
  
The broom zoomed to her hand from about 20 feet away. The boys stared at it in awe as she flipped it up to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"Good luck!" she called to Will, who glared at her in reply. Oliver looked over at Maggie, who was giggling at Will's shell-shocked expression.  
  
"That broom was her mother's and her grandmother's, both Harpy Seekers. Her grandmother was Glynnis Griffiths . I'm sure you've read about her. That damn thing practically flies itself. but I'm getting her a new broom after this game, and she can put this one in a glass case. Good luck!" She ran off, her green overrobes trailing behind her, half on.  
  
"Why do they always get the last word?" complained Will.  
  
"They're WOMEN," Oliver explained with a roll of his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
The teams took the field, and Oliver's eyes immediately sought out Maggie. She was already hovering in her spot by the hoops, lazily weaving in and out. She saw him staring and waved. Surprised, he waved back. The whistle blew, and his concentration snapped to the game.  
  
He made some spectacular saves, and his confidence grew. Then, Jess Arlen took him by surprise. She practically spiked the Quaffle into the bottom goal post.  
  
"AND IT'S 10-0 HARPIES!"  
  
"DAMN IT!" Oliver swore, glaring across the field at Maggie, who looked so satisfied that he was sure she had shared information. and she had, of course.  
  
The game basically became a Keeper's duel until Bridget made an outstanding move and swept the Snitch practically from Davis's fingers.  
  
"AND THE HARPIES WIN IT, 160-0! WELL DONE, LADIES! THE HARPIES AND PUDDLEMERE ARE NOW TIED FOR FIRST!"  
  
As Maggie joined her team in a group hug, she met Oliver's furious eyes across the field and knew they'd face off in the League Cup.  
  
~*~  
  
As she was walking out of the locker room, she spotted Oliver Wood waiting, still in his Quidditch robes.  
  
"Hi, Oliver."  
  
He looked up. "You shared information."  
  
"I strategized. We do it for every team. I bet you thought I wasn't paying attention at practice, huh?" Seeing his unyielding face, she hurriedly added, "Besides, we don't really decide who wins, do we? 99.9% of the time, it's the Seeker."  
  
"Ah, but what about that 0.1%?" Oliver asked softly, eyes on the ground by her feet.  
  
Maggie knew what he meant and yet had no answer. She simply patted his arm and said softly, "Good game, Wood," as she left. He stared after her in amazement.  
  
~*~  
  
He went to his house, where he was rooming with Will Davis. The aforesaid Seeker was furiously throwing darts at a picture of the Harpy Seeker, Bridget Watson.  
  
"That bitch." he muttered as the moving picture flew around, laughing as it avoided his throws. He looked up as Oliver came in, flopping on his couch.  
  
"Still holding a grudge against Karino, Wood? Ah, go on, she's a sweetie. unless you're on the other end of her broomstick." Will's slang wasn't lost on Oliver, but he decided to forgo it.  
  
"What about you? Your darts seem to be quite grudgingly thrown," he pointed out as the Seeker flushed to the tips of his ears.  
  
"She lost us the game, of course I'm upset. You, on the other hand, are holding a GRUDGE."  
  
"The difference?"  
  
Will looked uncomfortable. "When I figure that out, I'll let you know."  
  
~*~  
  
The next time Oliver saw her was in Quality Quidditch Supplies, buying a new broom.  
  
"FIREBOLT LXs?"  
  
He gaped and blinked rapidly to ensure himself of what he was seeing: a sheepish Maggie paying out Galleon after Galleon to the man behind the counter.  
  
"I know one's Bridget's, but."  
  
"It's an early Christmas gift to.myself," she shrugged uncomfortably.  
  
"It's June," he managed after he closed his mouth.  
  
"Ok, a VERY early Christmas gift."  
  
"Can you give YOURSELF a Christmas gift?"  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "You're mean," she huffed, although her eyes were sparkling.  
  
"You're cute," he retorted suddenly, surprising her.  
  
"I am NOT cute!" she exclaimed. He laughed.  
  
"You must be the ONLY woman I know who doesn't want to be called 'cute.'"  
  
"Damn straight, because I'm NOT most women."  
  
"I've noticed," he said in an odd tone that made her look at him a bit more closely.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What have you noticed?"  
  
He moved a step closer. His accent lilted as he replied, "You're deadly on a Quidditch field."  
  
She laughed. "You sure know how to flatter a girl."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She grinned. "You're welcome."  
  
"What happened to your Nimbus 2002?" he asked her.  
  
"Arrows game. Damn cheaters. I should've knocked them off their brooms when I had the chance."  
  
They made their way outside laughing, where Bridget was waiting.  
  
"THERE you are!"  
  
Maggie grinned. "Oliver, since I don't think you've OFFICALLY met, this is Bridget Watson, Seeker for the Harpies. Pidge, this is Oliver Wood, Keeper for."  
  
"Puddlemere," she interrupted. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Likewise," Oliver said, shaking hands with her. Before the conversation could go any further, Will Davis came up from the direction of Fortescue's.  
  
"Oliver! Hey, man, we have. YOU!" he cried, glaring at Bridget.  
  
"That's the girl whose picture you've been throwing darts at," Oliver said pleasantly, making Will blush again.  
  
"Oh, shove off, Wood. YOU cost us the match!" he directed the second half at Bridget, who blinked like an owl in daylight.  
  
"Well," Maggie said, starting to walk away and motioning for Bridget to follow, "maybe sometime we could teach you two how to REALLY play Quidditch. See you later, Oliver. a pleasure as always, Will!"  
  
The Harpies disappeared into the crowd, leaving two gaping Puddlemeres in their wake.  
  
"Oi, Wood," Will muttered. "We're on the wrong end of the broomstick."  
  
"Man, are we ever," he agreed, staring into the crowd.  
  
~*~  
  
The four kept bumping into each other, and as the time grew closer for the League Cup, it became increasingly obvious that the two teams would be facing off. The tension level began to rise. Finally, it was formally announced. Puddlemere was facing off against Holyhead for the Cup.  
  
Now they wouldn't even pretend to make polite conversation.  
  
~*~  
  
Maggie flopped back on the couch over the arm with a loud sigh.  
  
"You know what, Bridget?" she said quietly.  
  
Bridget grinned, knowing her friend had cracked. "What, Mags?"  
  
"I actually miss talking to Oliver, conceited git that he is."  
  
Bridget didn't laugh. no matter how much she wanted to. but said simply, "Do I detect a hint of longing in your voice, Miss Karino?"  
  
"BRIDGET! NO!" Maggie screeched. before her sense of conscience kicked in. "Ok, yes, fine, whatever."  
  
"Well," Bridget continued in a judicious voice, "he does have a cute accent, and he is a Keeper. not to mention his looks."  
  
"BRIDGET!"  
  
"Just stating facts."  
  
"You're right," Maggie sighed. "But I should be concentrating on strategy, not on how cute Puddlemere's Keeper is- Oh my God, did I just say that out loud?" She clapped her hands over her mouth as Bridget laughed gleefully.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Shove off, Pidge."  
  
~*~  
  
Over in the Puddlemere house, the Keeper's mood was pretty much mirrored. and the Seeker was just as gleeful.  
  
"Wood, my boy, you are a victim of puppy love."  
  
"What?" Oliver sat up from his sprawled position on the couch. "What the hell are you going on about, Davis?"  
  
Will grinned at his friend. "Admit it, you miss provoking Karino."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
Will rolled his eyes. "It's ALL over your face."  
  
Oliver gave his friend a look. "Ok, Davis, no more Bludgers for you. I think you've cracked."  
  
Will just smiled. "And I think YOU'RE in denial."  
  
"SHE'S THE OPPOSING KEEPER! I CAN'T JUST. OWL HER TWO DAYS BEFORE THE LEAGUE CUP AND ASK HER OUT TO DINNER!"  
  
"1: I never said anything about that," Will stated as Oliver turned red. "2: Why the bloody hell not?"  
  
"Because. because." Oliver finally remembered something that Ron Weasley had used about the Yule Ball and twisted it to his own advantage. Fred had written him about it. "THAT'S FRATERNIZING WITH THE ENEMY!"  
  
Will laughed. "Excuses, excuses." He left, leaving Oliver to pout on his couch.  
  
"Damn him anyway," Oliver glared at the doorway Will had passed through.  
  
Then, quite involuntarily, he looked toward his owl. then realized what he was contemplating.  
  
"OH, no." Of course, at this point he had picked up a quill and parchment.  
  
~*~  
  
"Maggie! Mail!"  
  
Maggie came down the stairs and ripped open the envelope. Bridget's curiosity grew, as Maggie turned first white then red. She reread the letter quickly.  
  
"Mags?"  
  
"Here. you read it," Maggie muttered, passing the letter to Bridget.  
  
"Dear Maggie,  
  
I was just writing to ask if you'd like to go to dinner tonight @ seven. No Quidditch talk, I promise.  
  
Sincerely, Oliver."  
  
"Awww!"  
  
Maggie's eyes flared. "Aw? Aw?!"  
  
"Oh, you're SO going."  
  
"Oh, I am SO not. I can't go out with him!"  
  
"Why not? I'm writing to tell him you will." And, after temporarily leg locking Maggie, she did.  
  
"You BITCH! I can't believe you! Now I HAVE to go. You're trying to get me to date him!"  
  
"Ah, and behold my success," Bridget laughed. "Now, let's get you ready."  
  
She hauled Maggie up the stairs and shoved her into the bathroom. "Take a shower while I pick out your clothes."  
  
"You do know I loathe you at this moment, right?"  
  
"You'll love me later, go on."  
  
Fifteen minutes later Bridget heard the hair-dryer turn on and laughed to herself. Maggie was primping for him. This was priceless. She waited until the dryer clicked off before knocking on the door. "Here you go."  
  
"BRIDGET! I CAN'T WEAR THIS!"  
  
"You bought it, so apparently you intended to wear it. Besides," Bridget grinned as she passed the deep blue halter-top and black pants back to her, "he'll like it. So wear it."  
  
"I REALLY loathe you."  
  
"And may I dare you to put on a bit of the makeup we tricked you into buying?"  
  
"Only because I can't resist a dare," came Maggie's sulky voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver's owl Quaffle came flying in with a letter clutched in her talons, and dropped it on Oliver's lap.  
  
Will took one look at it and laughed. "You took my advice!"  
  
Oliver tossed it at him. "Fine, then YOU open it."  
  
Will's look swiftly sobered. "I can't open that! What if it's. booby trapped!?"  
  
"All the more reason for YOU to open it!"  
  
Will threw it to the floor and drew his wand. "One, two, THREE! Cerrando!"  
  
Oliver and Will dove behind the couch, waiting for the explosion. It never came.  
  
Cautiously they poked their heads up. "No trap?"  
  
"Naw. It's clear." Will picked up the letter . and promptly burst out laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dear Oliver,  
  
Sure. No Quidditch, I promise, too. I'll be ready at 7 o'clock.  
  
Sincerely, Maggie."  
  
Oliver smiled and made his way to the stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get ready," Oliver replied as he disappeared from view.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver knocked on the Harpy door at 7 o'clock on the dot, and stared as three heads popped up in the upstairs windows. Quite suddenly, Maggie was shoved out the door as it was yanked open. She stumbled, catching herself just as she almost plowed into him. Bridget was jumping up and down to see out the upper door window as she shouted, "Her. curfew. is. midnight. SHARP!"  
  
"UNLESS YOU'RE NOT BRINGING HER BACK!" screamed Jess from the upstairs window as the other two nodded agreement.  
  
Oliver watched in amusement as Maggie used his shoulder to steady herself and rolled her eyes up at him through her hair.  
  
"Come on, before they come up with something else," she muttered, grabbing his wrist and literally hauling him down the driveway. They rounded the corner before she found it safe to talk.  
  
"Whew. That was close. Any minute and they would have started throwing Dungbombs."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry though. Bridget will give them a lecture on tact," Maggie said with a laugh, knowing that her friend would do so as a punishment. "Sooooo.ummm.where are we going?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't have the foggiest notion yet," Oliver said with a smile. Maggie raised an eyebrow at him and tried to glare. It didn't work.  
  
~Why isn't it working? It ALWAYS works. I glare at Amanda at least ten times a day. ~ Maggie decided to content herself with just poking him instead. Hey, if you can't glare, then be as annoying as hell. This went on for the fifteen-minute walk to the restaurant.  
  
"How about this place?" He asked.  
  
"Sure. Ever been here?"  
  
"Nope," he said and shrugged. "I'm feeling adventurous today."  
  
"Oh, lovely. If I get sick-"  
  
"I'll be sick, too."  
  
"Oh." With that, they walked in and got a table in a private corner.  
  
"Hello, can I get you something to drink tonight?" An overly cheerful waitress asked as she snapped on her gum. Suddenly her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!!!!!! You're Oliver Wood!!"  
  
"I should hope so. Maggie, there's not other one of me running around, is there?" Oliver asked  
  
"God, no! ONE of you is bad enough."  
  
"Oh, I love you, too." He said it sarcastically, but it was enough to burst the waitress' bubble. She stalked off to get the drinks.  
  
"Good bye!" Maggie said.  
  
"Yeah. Shouldn't people like that have parents who shouldn't have been allowed to reproduce?" Oliver said.  
  
"I wish, but I think that it's against some law," Maggie said with a thoughtful frown  
  
"Damn laws," Oliver said as he sat back in his chair. "Hey, Maggie, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"That all depends. What is it?" Maggie asked, suspiciously.  
  
"If she tries to rape me, shoot her. or me. whatever. Just don't let her get me," Oliver pleaded.  
  
"Sure, Oliver," Maggie said. "Though you seem to be very confident that she would TRY."  
  
"Yeah, well, it comes with the job."  
  
"Ah. humility, thy name is Oliver."  
  
"I try."  
  
Then a NEW waitress came out, and this one was about sixty with blue hair.  
  
"Here are the drinks. What can I get you, dearies?" she asked.  
  
~ My God. What is holding this woman together? ~ Maggie asked herself in her mind, though she smiled and ordered and didn't make one comment. Bridget would have been very proud.  
  
Oliver was also very good, but kept looking at the dentures that were almost falling out, napkin in hand ready to catch them.  
  
~If she drops those and just puts them in her mouth I'll scream like Will does, ~ he thought. She left and they both watched to make sure that she could make it to the back.  
  
"Did you see-"  
  
"Oh my God, yes. And what about-"  
  
"I KNOW." The two laughed and then. an uncomfortable silence.  
  
~ Say SOMETHING! ~ Oliver thought. ~ I know, I'll tell her about.no, that's Quidditch. ~ He bit his lower lip not knowing that Maggie was having the same one-sided mental conversation.  
  
"So, how are your friends?" Oliver finally managed.  
  
"Fine.they'll be dead soon, but fine."  
  
"Even Bridget?"  
  
"No, I can't get a better Seeker in two days. I mean, she hasn't out-lived her usefulness yet," Maggie said quickly.  
  
"Yeah,' Oliver said.  
  
"Nice weather today." ~AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I sound like someone in a romantic comedy! ~ Maggie screamed to herself.  
  
"Yeah, perfect for." he let his voice trail off. Thankfully there wasn't much more "small talk," because the food came. It was good food and the fact that they didn't have to talk made it taste even better. They decided to skip dessert and call it an early evening. When they signaled for the check, the bimbo waitress was back. She smiled seductively at Oliver, who tried not to gag. Especially with Maggie rolling her eyes behind the woman.  
  
"Did you enjoy your meal?" she asked.  
  
"Of course! We'll DEFINITELY come back, right, honey?" Maggie said with such falsely syrupy sweetness that Oliver almost laughed.  
  
"Of course, dear." They left a very crushed looked waitress behind and started to laugh about a block from the restaurant.  
  
"That. poor. girl." Maggie finally gasped out. "Not. that she didn't deserve it, but."  
  
"Oh, no, she definitely deserved it," he managed after another moment.  
  
Oliver walked Maggie to her door. He suddenly started to laugh again.  
  
"What?" Maggie asked.  
  
"It's just.we have to do this again. Only NOT two days before a game," He said. Maggie let out a breath and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I had a good time, though."  
  
"Me, too." They stood for a minute before he stooped down and kissed her cheek.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Three voices chorused from the upstairs window.  
  
"Excuse me," Maggie said and ran into the house. Oliver leaned against the door to listen.  
  
"Where's Pidge?"  
  
"Pidge? I don't-"  
  
"Cut the shit, Julie. She was babysitting all of you," Maggie interrupted.  
  
"But I'm too old for a babysitter," Amanda whined.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said. Maggie crossed her arms and glared.  
  
~Yes, it's back.~ she thought. Amanda cowered behind Julie.  
  
"Don't be afraid of her."  
  
Oliver's eyes widened at the sheer stupidity of Julie's statement. He could see Maggie walk over to the taller girl and glare UP. Julie blinked a few times, then faltered.  
  
"I don't remember!" she cried.  
  
"You don't remember?" Maggie asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah. We were playing 'Hide the Pidge' and we don't remember where we put her," Jess said  
  
"Pidge HATES that game," Maggie said.  
  
"We know. That's we gagged her." Amanda said. Maggie's eyes widened and her mouth worked without sound for a good three minutes before she threw her hands up and started to walk to the other room. Oliver heard her knocking on walls and calling Bridget's name. He then heard a small thud, an even larger one, Bridget talking and then the other three screaming: "SCATTER!" Maggie ran after them screaming things that, unfortunately, were unprintable obscenities.  
  
Then Bridget came in and locked eyes with him. He stood on tiptoes to smile at her. She opened the door a crack.  
  
"I think it's time for you to go home now. This might.no, it WILL get bloody. Go home. Fast. Now."  
  
He nodded. "Thanks for the warning," he said and Apparated to about a block from his house.  
  
He walked along, lost in thought. and, therefore, did NOT see Anthony and Will waiting for him on the porch.  
  
"Ah, Oliver. How was your. date?" Will asked, a slightly malicious glint in his eyes that told Oliver he was either going to tell or be tortured. Or. RUN!  
  
He booked it around the side of the house, but the other two beat him there.  
  
"Oh, no, we wanna HEAR this. Did Oliver and Maggie spend an entire evening NOT talking Quidditch?" Anthony asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes," Oliver shot back testily, purposely forgoing the few slips.  
  
"Wow. I'm shocked. Sooooooo. how did it go?!" Will asked.  
  
"Will, you sound like my mother. Or worse, my little sister," Oliver said. "Now, IF you two don't mind, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Ooh," he heard Will remark, "SOMEBODY didn't get a good night kiss!"  
  
Oliver turned around, wand raised. "Impedimenta jaw."  
  
Will's jaw fused itself shut with a ** snap**. "MMPPPHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Now, if you can't learn to keep your mouth shut, then you're not going to be able to open it at all," Oliver said.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Will said you sound like Bridget," Anthony laughed.  
  
"GOOD. NIGHT!" Oliver almost hollered, slamming the door into the house for good measure.  
  
~*~  
  
The day of the game, Oliver woke up to scuffling outside his door.  
  
~God, no,~ he thought. He had spent the last day barricaded in his room, ignoring the notes and taunts of his fellow housemates. A small, hyperactive owl that reminded Oliver a LOT of its owner had delivered a letter from Maggie, saying that the Harpies. with the exception of Bridget. were all driving her nuts because she told them they couldn't run off to Cancun until AFTER the game. He could only imagine THAT house. Not that he wanted to.  
  
~I need caffeine,~ he thought in desperation as the door handle began to jiggle.  
  
He Apparated as quickly as he could.  
  
~*~  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"Maggie, come ON, we wanna go to Cancun! These boys are going TODAY, and."  
  
"WE HAVE A CHAMPIONSHIP GAME TONIGHT!!!! YOU CAN'T GO, AND THAT'S THAT!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"WHY?!"  
  
"That's it, I'm OUT OF HERE," Maggie groaned. "Time for a Frapp."  
  
She Apparated out of the house. and right on top of Oliver Wood.  
  
Maggie stared down at him, shocked. He stared back in equal shock. They were lying in the middle of a convenience store aisle, Maggie on top of him, and both were thinking things probably best left unthought. Maggie spoke first.  
  
"I," she said calmly, "could not do that again if I tried."  
  
Oliver grinned. "Would you try? Tsk, tsk, trying to take me out of commission before the match?"  
  
Her face turned red, as if she suddenly realized the predicament they were in, and quickly rolled to her feet.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should watch where I'm Apparating," she sighed, holding out her hand to help him up. He took her hand and pulled himself to his feet, up in her face.  
  
"I didn't mind," he whispered with a laugh.  
  
She blushed deeper and spun on her heel to get her vanilla Frappuccino. He followed her.  
  
"Why are you following me?" she finally asked, not looking at him.  
  
"Because I came to the store to get a caramel Frapp myself. I had one once on a trip to Muggle London and I've been addicted ever since."  
  
She smiled to herself as they reached the back of the store. "Wrong answer."  
  
He laughed at her. "You're nuts."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your house is as bad as mine is, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Most likely worse. The girls are STILL on about Cancun."  
  
"Still? Their attention span has LASTED this long?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." They walked to the front with their Frappuccinos.  
  
They paid and got outside before both stopped. "Do you REALLY want to go back to your House?"  
  
"Not really," Oliver admitted. "Do you?"  
  
"Absolutely not," Maggie affirmed.  
  
"Then let's not. We still have," he checked his watch, "8 hours before the game starts."  
  
"So. whatdaya want to do?" she asked, opening her Frapp. She sighed in satisfaction.  
  
"That pop is the sweetest sound in the universe," she smiled, taking a sip.  
  
~*~  
  
Game time. Strenuous under the best of circumstances. Right now: hell. To put it lightly. Both teams were kind of keeping their distance. oh, hell, basically they were purposely avoiding their captains. Maggie and Oliver were NOT happy people at the moment.  
  
Will and Bridget were actually hiding from them TOGETHER. A first.  
  
The time came that both teams dreaded: pep talk.  
  
"Ok, ladies. This is it. We've been working for this ALL year. And we're NOT going to let Puddlemere take it from us. Right?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"RIGHT?"  
  
"RIGHT!!!"  
  
"Come on, girls, last shot. One, two, three."  
  
"HARPIES!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Gentlemen, listen up."  
  
Will looked around in mock bewilderment. "Gentlemen? I see a gay and a couple of shmucks."  
  
"WILLIAM!"  
  
"Whoa. Calm down, Oliver. We'll win."  
  
"Calm down?" Oliver gave a feral grin. "So, if we don't win, I have the right to basically make your outsides become your insides for the last 5 seconds of your miserable existence on this Earth?"  
  
"Ummm. well, I wouldn't go THAT far."  
  
"I WOULD!!" Anthony yelped. "WE HAVE TO WIN! I LAID DOWN 25 GALLEONS ON THIS GAME! I ALSO NEED SOME BRAGGING RIGHTS, DAMN IT!"  
  
They all stared at Anthony, who looked back at them.  
  
"Anyway," Oliver interrupted, "Let's just win this, ok?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver's brain kept wandering back to the book he had been reading that morning to try and calm his nerves, Quidditch Through the Ages. It kept wandering back in particular to the LAST time Holyhead had vied for the Cup.  
  
~DAMN IT, OLIVER! This is the LEAGUE CUP! Start thinking about the game!~  
  
As the teams flew onto the field, Oliver realized that ALL of Hogwarts was there. And that they were almost perfectly divided: Girls for Holyhead and boys for Puddlemere. The exception was a small group of girls wearing "We Love Oliver" pins. He suppressed a shudder and took his place across from Maggie in the circle.  
  
"Saw your fan club, Wood," Maggie remarked with a grin. "The oldest must be, what, 12? Can we say, jailbait?"  
  
"Ah, and my guess would be that your face is plastered across every voodoo doll in Hogwarts right about now," he shot back, answering her smile with his own.  
  
"Oh yeah, like THEY could ever hurt me." Maggie said. The Quaffle was thrown into the air and the game began. It was pretty much a Keepers game. Every shot was blocked successfully, ESPECIALLY the lower hoop. Oliver smiled at Maggie as he blocked one of the shots and she flipped him off unceremoniously. Bridget and Will were taunting each other in the air.  
  
"See you got a new broom. Too bad Maggie had to buy it for you."  
  
"At least I don't have a crush on a teammate," Bridget said.  
  
"THAT WAS A RUMOR!" Will screamed.  
  
"Riiiiiiiight. Is that why rumors ALWAYS have a basis of truth?" Bridget countered as she ducked a Bludger. Will started to say something but stopped. Tried to start again then gave up.  
  
"You're a mean little thing."  
  
"Of course. I'm the Seeker," Bridget smiled as if that should explain everything. Suddenly there was a flash of gold and they were both after it. "Oh, get out of here and go organize your purple socks!" Bridget yelled as she pushed him.  
  
"Go have tea, Miss Priss," Will sang out. Unfortunately for him, Bridget did a very unBridget-like thing; she slugged him.  
  
"Whoa!" Oliver said.  
  
"Go Bridget!" Maggie yelled.  
  
"I think we've been a bad influence on her," Jess said to Julie.  
  
"Oh, so you want to play like THAT, huh?" Will asked, nose broken.  
  
"Why the hell not? Just try calling me 'Miss Priss' again." Bridget dared and did a flip off her broom, catching the Snitch.  
  
"Wha-ho-d.shit." Will said. Then his eyes widened. "Oliver's gonna kill me."  
  
"And the winners are the Holyhead Harpies!" The announcer called as the teams swarmed toward the box, then handed the wand to Oliver.  
  
"What is he-?!" Maggie asked. Bridget shrugged.  
  
"Maggie, I have something to ask you." Oliver said nervously.  
  
"No. Don't you dare. You son of a bitch, don't you dare," Maggie whispered to herself as she landed her broom at the end of the box and dismounted. Will was laughing and trying not to fall from his broom. Bridget sat on the grass hard, looking between Oliver and Maggie. The entire stadium had fallen silent.  
  
"Maggie. will you marry me?"  
  
A gasp went through the crowd. Professor McGonagall was chanting, "Say yes. Say yes."  
  
While the fan girls sat in a circle trying to will this whole scene from happening, one was twisting a very familiar looking doll's neck. Maggie stood looking at Oliver, trying to figure this out. She quickly realized that she COULDN'T.  
  
"Shit." She cocked her head to the side. Oliver looked VERY nervous, and it seemed like the entire place was waiting. "Well, this IS a brand new broom. and since I really DON'T want to have to break it.oh, what the hell? Yes!"  
  
"Yes!" every person. except for six girls, that is. screamed.  
  
Everybody cheered, and the teams quickly hurried to their captains, who were both looking a bit stunned.  
  
"Yea! Congratulations!" Julie squealed. "Ok, NOW we're going to Cancun. We'll buy you a wedding present there!"  
  
"If you buy me a blender, I'll kill you," Maggie threatened.  
  
"I'll just buy one for Oliver, then," Julie retorted, tongue out. Then the three girls were gone.  
  
"A what?" Oliver asked Maggie.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she reassured him. Then they were a bit distracted by Anthony paying Will an exorbitant amount of money.  
  
"WILL?! YOU BET AGAINST US?" Oliver screeched.  
  
"Ahh! Oliver!? Oh, yes. heheh. um.. well, I gave them a two hundred point spread."  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
"Oliver, you have a vein popping out of your neck," Maggie said, putting a hand on his arm. "Calm down."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Maggie's right, Oliver, calm down," Bridget laughed. "At least now he can get that nose fixed."  
  
Will narrowed his eyes at her. "Now, that was NOT nice."  
  
"Now THAT'S Quidditch!" Bridget responded cheerfully. "We said we'd teach you how to play!"  
  
She laughed. Oliver had calmed down and now was eyeing Will, who gulped.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you're a hunter and I'm a turkey right before Thanksgiving?" Will gasped.  
  
"Gobble, gobble," laughed Bridget.  
  
"YOU BET AGAINST US!" Oliver yelled.  
  
Will broke into a run as Oliver took the proffered Beater's club from Anthony's willing hands and began to chase him.  
  
"HELP!" Will dove behind Maggie. "I'm dying!"  
  
"Will, first of all, Oliver hasn't touched you. Second of all: you're 6'5" and I'm 5'1". It's not going to work."  
  
Will picked up Maggie's hair and almost got down on his knees. "Can he see me now?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes," Oliver answered, starting forward. Will screamed like a girl and clutched Maggie's shoulders.  
  
"He won't hurt you," Will reasoned frantically.  
  
"Little flaw in your logic," Maggie pointed out. "He WOULD."  
  
"Damn it!!!!"  
  
Oliver stopped right in front of Maggie and winked to show he didn't mean Will any REAL harm. Then he picked her right up off the ground to reveal Will lying in the fetal position.  
  
"Maggie, I want you to curl into a ball and aim your foot at the base of his neck, and then I'll drop you," he said.  
  
"Oliver, that's homicide."  
  
"No, no, that's justice," he reasoned. "No one will have to know. We can Obliviate Will from their memo-"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T!" Will gasped.  
  
Maggie looked down at him and laughed. "Will, he doesn't mean it."  
  
"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLE- he doesn't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh! You promise?"  
  
"I PROMISE."  
  
"Kewl!" Will jumped up and started to run. then froze, shook his head hard, and Apparated.  
  
"Moron," Bridget muttered.  
  
Maggie laughed. then realized that she was still about 6 feet in the air.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"You planning on putting me down ANYTIME soon?"  
  
"Uh. no."  
  
Oliver laughed at the looks that swiftly crossed her face as he shifted her to a more conventional hold. Outrage, embarrassment, anger. and finally, contentment settled in.  
  
"Ok," she said, turning her face into his Quidditch robes. At that shock he almost dropped her. Bridget looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he shrugged. This was new. new, but not bad.  
  
"Let's go back to one of the Houses," Bridget suggested. "I'd say ours."  
  
"Sure, sounds good."  
  
They all headed back to the Harpy house, and were just going inside when Anthony gasped, "My broom! Will has my broom, the bastard! I'd better get back before it's reduced to a pile of twigs!"  
  
"I'll go with you," Bridget said to Anthony with a significant look. He agreed. The two Disapperated, leaving Maggie and Oliver staring each other down as he gently placed her on her feet.  
  
"That was a perfect game for both of us," he stated softly.  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, it was."  
  
Silence fell again before they both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Why did you ask me to marry you?" "Why did you say yes?"  
  
They both laughed nervously. Oliver answered first. "Because it felt right. YOU feel right. It's not often I find someone who is as big of a Quidditch fanatic as I am and. more importantly.. who I'm in love with."  
  
She started almost violently. "You're in love with me?"  
  
He looked just as surprised. "I never really thought about it, but. yeah, I guess I am."  
  
She smiled. "There, that's my answer, too. cause I don't think I can do better."  
  
He looked down at her with a smile. "Maybe, though, we should date a while before actually getting married. This was kind of sudden."  
  
She regarded him carefully. "You just wanted the spotlight because you lost," she teased, then sobered. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Should we start now?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Sure, I'm always up for food," she smiled. "Accio cloak."  
  
He snatched the cloak out of the air before she could and placed it around her shoulders. She looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He kissed her cheek. "You're welcome."  
  
They froze and looked at each other for a long time before Oliver slowly bent down and their lips met. Her eyes fluttered shut as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She entwined her arms around his neck and deepened their first real kiss.  
  
After a few moments they stopped for air, staring at each other with wide eyes. "That was interesting," she stated dryly.  
  
Oliver's hand trailed up her back. "But fun," he grinned. She grinned back.  
  
"You know, after a bit more of this, I might like it better than I like Quidditch," she laughed.  
  
"I'm that good?" Oliver asked in mock disbelief.  
  
"You're better," she teased as she kissed him again quickly. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."  
  
~*~  
  
After they got back to the Harpy house, all was quiet. No one was around, and Maggie found it odd, but not bad. Not at all.  
  
"Dear Maggie, Went to visit the Puddlemere house again, since I came back and you two were gone. Be back around 2:30 AM.  
  
~Bridget  
  
Maggie looked over at Oliver, whose eyes were sparkling. He took her by the elbow and gently tugged her into his embrace.  
  
"So. alone for a bit, hmm?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Apparently so," she said, grinning back. His hand came up and caressed her face.  
  
"Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" he asked.  
  
"No, you haven't," she responded quietly.  
  
"Well, you are," he said decisively.  
  
"Thank you. You're quite handsome yourself," she winked. He laughed.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered before kissing her. They kissed for a few moments in the kitchen before Oliver swept Maggie off her feet.  
  
"OLIVER! What are you doing?!"  
  
He smiled at her in the semi-darkness. "Getting out of the kitchen."  
  
He set her down on the couch and got down in front of her on one knee.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
He took a box out of his pocket. "I may as well do this right this time. I love you, Maggie Karino, will you marry me?" He opened the box to the ring he had bought while she was examining something else in the shop.  
  
She looked at him, both surprised and touched. She knelt down on the floor with him and put her hand to his cheek softly. " I love you, too, and yes," she whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
The screech woke up Maggie, who was sleeping with her head on Oliver's chest on the couch. They had stayed up late talking, and had apparently nodded off.  
  
"WE'VE BEEN SOLD!"  
  
Maggie bolted upright at that statement. "What? To who?"  
  
"I don't know!" Bridget moaned. "We have to meet with him today, in. Oh my God, in an hour! And the others are still gone!"  
  
"It'll be fine," Oliver said sleepily, opening his eyes. "Can I come with you?"  
  
"S-sure, I guess," Maggie managed. "SINCE WE'RE THE ONLY TWO HARPIES GOING!"  
  
"And, to top THAT off, the other two Chasers QUIT!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"They ran off and got married. Said they were done with Quidditch, 'cause their husbands don't like them playing," Bridget sighed.  
  
Maggie gave a halfhearted smile and turned to Oliver. "You'd never tell me to quit, would you?" she asked, half seriously.  
  
"Never."  
  
"Good, 'cause I'd have to divorce you."  
  
"If you need Chasers for next season." Oliver began thoughtfully, "I just might know two."  
  
"Really?" Maggie pounced on the idea. "Who?"  
  
"Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Superb Chasers, both of them. There was a third, but Alicia has problems with her wrists a lot."  
  
"Ooh. Excellent."  
  
"NOW we've got to get ready for meeting the new owner! I hope he's better than the last one."  
  
~*~  
  
They reached the restaurant they had been given, and were escorted to a table. A man sat there, eating prime rib with gusto. He stopped at their approach and grinned.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
The girls stared for a moment, then shouted, "CHAD!" and ran at him. He hugged them both.  
  
"Chad, this is."  
  
"Your fiancée," he finished before Maggie could tell him. He slid the Daily Prophet toward her. "Every wizard that follows Quidditch knows who YOU two are."  
  
"So, YOU bought the Quidditch team?!" Maggie asked as they all took seats.  
  
"Of course. It was a hard choice between your team and your team," he pointed at Maggie, then at Oliver, "since I went to school with most of your players. But, the Harpies won out."  
  
"I'm SO glad! Our last owner was an ass," Bridget sighed.  
  
Chad smiled. "I know. He wanted 15 Million Galleons for you lot."  
  
~*~  
  
After the lunch, the girls went back with Oliver to the Puddlemere house. Anthony, Will, and Eric, another one of the girls' friends from school, were waiting.  
  
"Hey, Oliver." grinned Eric.  
  
Oliver frowned. "What?"  
  
Eric dangled a 'Daily Prophet' in front of him. "Forget to tell someone about your impending nuptials?"  
  
"SHIT. My parents," moaned Oliver as he snatched the paper. Maggie's eyes widened. She knew her parents didn't read it, seeing as they were Muggles, but she'd never thought about Oliver's parents.  
  
"Damn it," Maggie muttered as she watched Oliver cover his eyes wearily.  
  
"I didn't think to owl them."  
  
"Your mum was already here," volunteered Will.  
  
"She was? Was she mad?"  
  
"Not really. She was a little upset that she wasn't told. told me to tell you that you and Maggie were invited to dinner tonight at 7."  
  
"Seven. that's three hours from now!" Maggie said.  
  
Eric looked at her with a grin. "So? Weren't you the one who used to get ready in 5 minutes, tops, for ANYthing?"  
  
"This is different."  
  
She Apparated.  
  
"Uh-oh," Bridget said, following. Oliver looked back at the guys.  
  
"Man, aren't you going to follow your 'bride to be?'" asked Will.  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes and left.  
  
~*~  
  
When he arrived at the Harpy house, Bridget was arguing with Maggie through the bathroom door.  
  
"Pidge, I don't think I have anything I can wear! I want to make a good impression!" she was wailing as Oliver heard the water rush on.  
  
"Maggie, you- Oh, hi, Oliver!"  
  
"Oliver? Oh, good. Tell him to go with you and help you pick me something!"  
  
Oliver barely had time to register this before Bridget had hauled him away and into Maggie's room.  
  
"Sit down," Bridget ordered, pointing at a desk chair. Oliver complied.  
  
"Ok. What kind of person is your mother?" she asked, yanking open Maggie's closet.  
  
"She's." Oliver thought a moment. "She's casual, but not like, jeans to a fancy restaurant casual. She's more of a ' dress up when you have to, but don't go overboard' kind of person."  
  
"Got it!" Bridget pulled a pale yellow sundress with criss-cross back straps out. She bent down and plucked a pair of dainty sandals from the bottom rack. Oliver eyed it skeptically.  
  
"I know my mum will like that, but. will Maggie wear it? I'm surprised she OWNS it!"  
  
"She'll wear it," Bridget assured him. "Go get ready. Maggie will be ready at ten to seven."  
  
"Gotcha," Oliver said, and was gone. Bridget smiled and, with a shake of her head, went to help Maggie get ready.  
  
~*~  
  
Oliver knocked on the door at ten to. Maggie opened the door, and Oliver stared in frank appreciation. He had never seen her in a dress before, and he had to admit, the effect was startling.  
  
She was looking at him nervously, as if not sure what to do.  
  
"Do I- do I look ok?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"You look great. My mum will love you."  
  
She gave a tiny smile. "And your dad?"  
  
"They'll both love you. Ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she sighed. She took his hand and they Apparated.  
  
~*~  
  
Callista Wood straightened the table for the tenth time.  
  
"Callie, she won't inspect the table. Calm down," Shaun Wood said in his heavy accent.  
  
"Oh, but Shaun! I want her to like us. I mean, I hope we like her. oh, dear.. perhaps I should have put this off."  
  
He gave her a hug. "Callie, our Oliver has good judgment. Don't worry."  
  
"Ok. You're right. You're absolutely. Oh my God, they're here!"  
  
Her assurances had been cut short by the sound of the door opening. "Mum? Da?" called Oliver. "Are you here?"  
  
"In the dining room, Oliver, dear!" called out Mrs. Wood. She hurried out, smoothing her dress as she went.  
  
"Oliver, love!" she exclaimed, engulfing her son in a hug. Since Callie Wood was about Maggie's size, it was quite a sight.  
  
Then she turned to Maggie. "And you must be Maggie! Oh, my dear, I was so surprised when I read the paper this morning. let me look at you!" After hugging her, she held Maggie out at arm's length.  
  
"You're beautiful," she proclaimed in satisfaction.  
  
Maggie flushed. "Thank you, Mrs. Wood."  
  
"Nonsense, you can call me Mum. Now. oh, I love your sundress! Where did you get it?"  
  
"I bought it from my mother, actually. in America."  
  
"I thought I recognized the accent," Mr. Wood finally spoke. While his wife was exclaiming over their future daughter-in-law, he had greeted his son with a hug.  
  
"How are you, son?"  
  
"Fine, Dad. You?"  
  
"Fine, fine. this little slip of a girl beat your team out yesterday?"  
  
"She sure did," grinned Oliver. His father LOVED Quidditch.  
  
"She good?"  
  
"The best, Dad. You should see their Seeker."  
  
"The one that gave Will the bloody nose?"  
  
Apparently his father had listened to the game on the radio until the Snitch was caught.  
  
"Yup. She and Maggie are best friends."  
  
"You love her, Oliver?" his father finally asked quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"'She love you?  
  
"I'd like to think so, Dad," he answered.  
  
"Good."  
  
That's when they had come into the other conversation.  
  
"Where in America?" Mr. Wood asked her. Oliver looked at Maggie curiously. He didn't even know that.  
  
"New York."  
  
"Are you Italian. or maybe Irish?" Mrs. Wood piped in as they all made their way to the table. "I know that they are a big group in New York."  
  
Maggie laughed. "Both, actually. Grandmother almost entirely Irish, grandfather 100% Italian."  
  
"Mafia connections?" asked Mr. Wood.  
  
"Dad!" groaned Oliver under his breath.  
  
"My great grandfather, possibly, but after that, not to my knowledge. My parents live in Pennsylvania now."  
  
They were now taking seats. Oliver pulled out a chair for Maggie, who sat in it with a thank you and a smile for him. Oliver's father helped his mother into a chair.  
  
Dinner was idle chatter, the parents catching up with Oliver and getting to know Maggie at the same time. That is, until Callie not so subtly asked Maggie a question regarding the wedding.  
  
"So, Maggie, are you planning on wearing a white dress?"  
  
"Mum! I can't believe you-" Oliver began, but Maggie interrupted him.  
  
"Why, yes, I was, Mrs- Mum. I was hoping you'd come with my mother and I to pick it out so we can have your input."  
  
"Why, that'd be lovely, dear," Oliver's mother said in a relieved tone. Shaun shot an amused look at Oliver, who was bright red.  
  
"Calm down, son," he chuckled.  
  
Just then, to spare them embarrassment, the front door crashed open.  
  
"Mum! I'm home!"  
  
"Katie! I'd forgotten all about her!" Callie exclaimed.  
  
Seeing the look on Maggie's face, Oliver leaned over to whisper, "My little sister.. she's about eight. She had a football game today."  
  
Maggie's first reaction was to ask why a little girl was playing football, before it clicked that Oliver meant American soccer.  
  
"OLIVER!"  
  
The little girl threw herself at her brother. "Imissedyou!Areyouhomeforawhileorjust-fortonightbecauseIhavesomuchto- who's that?" Katie asked when she caught a glimpse of Maggie. "Ooh! IsthatyourGIRLFRIEND?"  
  
"Yes, Katie, this is Maggie."  
  
Maggie smiled at her. Katie stared back. "Have you ever played football?"  
  
"Yes. I played when I was your age. Now I play Quidditch."  
  
"Do you play against him?" The little girl leaned out of her brother's lap to whisper, "He's not very good."  
  
Maggie stifled a snicker at Oliver's furious face. The little girl giggled, and soon they were both laughing hysterically.  
  
Oliver pouted. "Mum, tell them to stop." He sounded so sulky that Maggie stopped laughing.  
  
"Aw, Oliver, I'm sorry," she managed.  
  
~*~ Three Months Later ~*~  
  
  
  
"Maggie, I think you ought to have this veil." Maggie put her head in her hands as she tried to gather the courage to look at the new veil. She did and looked up. It actually wasn't THAT bad. In fact it wasn't bad at all. The dress that they had picked hadn't come with a specific veil so they had been looking for one of about a month now. Maggie got up to examine it. Not too fancy, but fancy enough.  
  
"Well it wouldn't hurt to try it once," Maggie said and did so. A smile slowly crept upon the faces of the four women as she did.  
  
"I think we have a winner, what about you Mags?" Bridget asked.  
  
"I think that I will have to agree with you," Maggie said.  
  
"Ok, now we have to get the right shoes," At this comment Bridget and Maggie almost collapsed.  
  
"Sho-shoes?" Maggie gasped.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Bridget cried in the middle of the bridal shop as she fell to her knees.  
  
The whole shoe shopping experience wasn't as bad as they had expected. In fact it only took ten shoes to get the right ones. They were, of course, white with a small heel... comfortable but stylish at the same time. A very good combination.  
  
"Now if we could just get the other girls then we could pick bridesmaids dresses," Mrs Wood said with a sigh.  
  
"I say we just pick them anyway," Maggie said.  
  
"How can we? The others are still gone," Bridget asked.  
  
"We have you. We'll just get whatever you and I like and what fits you best. The others aren't here so screw them," Maggie said as she put her arm around Bridget's shoulders. Bridget sighed but after much debate she gave in and they went to find dresses.  
  
"I think we ought to get this one.only lower the neck a bit," Mrs. Karino said as she held up a red, low cut dress with sequins. Bridget's jaw dropped.  
  
"I could NEVER wear anything like THAT!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Bec-because I just couldn't," Bridget said as she blushed.  
  
"Besides, Mom, my bridesmaids are NOT wearing red or sequins," Maggie said with a laugh. After quite a few more "how about this" Mrs. Wood gave a cry of triumph.  
  
"What about this?" She held up a dress close to the back of the rack. Maggie and Bridget both looked up wearily. When they caught sight of the dress, however, their eyes widened.  
  
"Ooh," they both said simultaneously, leaping up. The dress was modest, but a bit daring, a light blue, with no sleeves and a detachable bustle headed by a pink rose.  
  
"I love it! Pidge, try it on," Maggie urged, shoving her towards the dressing rooms.  
  
"Don't push me," Pidge said automatically, heading that way with the dress looped over her arm. When she came back out, Maggie grinned. "Good, perfect, it's great, take it off, let's go home," she said in one breath. The mothers smiled.  
  
"Finally," Mrs. Karino mouthed to Mrs. Wood, who smiled and nodded.  
  
Maggie sighed in relief and rubbed her feet. "I wonder how the guys are doing." she thought idly aloud.  
  
~*~  
  
"No way."  
  
Will held the purple monstrosity with pink ruffles higher, as if for emphasis. "Aw, come on.."  
  
"How do I put this gently. let's see. oh, I got it: NO."  
  
Anthony smothered a laugh behind his hand. Oliver turned to glare at him. "Stop laughing, or I'll make YOU wear it."  
  
Anthony's laughter immediately ceased: Oliver was serious.  
  
"Take it easy there, buddy. It was all a joke after all," he said, hands up in a gesture of peace.  
  
"Not that funny though," he said. "This is serious. We have to get a tux before my mum finds out that I didn't get one yet."  
  
"Awwwwwww. Ascared of our mummy now aren't we?" Will said.  
  
"Will, I swear to God-"  
  
"What? Huh what are ya gonna do?" Will asked with a smile. Oliver seemed to think for a second then smiled to himself.  
  
"I will force you to wear a black tux-"  
  
"Pfft."  
  
"AND, you won't be the co flower girl," Oliver said evilly. Will's eyes widened. His lower lip began to tremble.  
  
"No-nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I'll be good, Oliver. just please let me be the flower girl's escort! Please!" Will was now down on his knees pleading. "Puh-lease?"  
  
"Ok, ok, Will. I was kidding. Get up."  
  
He smiled as he got up.  
  
"BUT, I will do it if you don't behave. Do you understand?"  
  
"Uh huh," he said as he nodded his head. "Gotcha"  
  
"Hey, Oliver, what about this tux?" Anthony asked. Oliver smiled as Will pushed him into the fitting room. He came out and turned slowly.  
  
"Supermodel, Work, Cover girl, Work it girl, Give a twirl, Do your thing, On the runway" Will sang out happily, causing Oliver to stop.  
  
"You're a sick son of a bitch, you know that? I mean, you do know that, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"One word, Will: flowers."  
  
Will instantly shut up.  
  
The guys walked out of the tux shop and Will suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What is it, Will?" Eric asked exasperatedly.  
  
'We need to get a tie."  
  
"No, we don't." Oliver said and started walking again.  
  
"Why? It's not an option, you know." Will said.  
  
"I know. MAGGIE gets to pick the tie."  
  
"What? Maggie? But she has no fashion sense. I STILL think that they should have taken me dress shopping with them," Will said sourly.  
  
"Oh, but then we would have missed your farcical wisdom." Anthony said.  
  
"I know," Will said with a sigh, not realizing Anthony had kind of insulted him.  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"What else is new?" Bridget's voice chorused.  
  
"Oh, speak of the devil," Will said. "Did you all pick out your dress?" He asked scornfully.  
  
"Why, yes, I did." Bridget said and showed him a picture of her in the dress. His jaw dropped.  
  
"But? How? You people don't have any fashion sense."  
  
"Screw you, Will," Bridget said and put the picture away.  
  
"Pidge, Will's door swings the OTHER way." Maggie said with a laugh.  
  
"Shut up, Satan." Will said as he made an X with his fingers and backed away from Maggie.  
  
"Will, flowers." Maggie said.  
  
"God damn you people and your wavelengths," Will cried out in dismay. Oliver burst out laughing while the girls proceeded to look confused.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind, dear," Oliver assured Maggie with a grin.  
  
"Oook," Maggie frowned.  
  
"Get everything you needed?" he asked her.  
  
Maggie rolled her eyes at the two older women making their way towards them. "Do you really think THEY'D let me go until I did?"  
  
"Not really," Oliver said cheerfully. "Just consider yourself lucky that you didn't have to deal with Will."  
  
"Hey, I HEARD THAT!" Will called.  
  
"FLOWERS!" Maggie, Oliver, Eric, Bridget, and Anthony all shouted.  
  
Will clutched his head. "Ack! Stereo!"  
  
The mothers had reached them, and both his mother and mother to be bombarded Oliver.  
  
"How was shopping, dear?" Mrs. Wood asked her son.  
  
"Did you get your tux?" Mrs. Karino chirped up from the other side.  
  
"Yep. Got everything."  
  
"Good. I'm exhausted," Mrs. Karino added. Maggie shot her mother a slightly bitter look, then gave Oliver a look as if to say, "SHE'S exhausted?"  
  
Oliver tried not to laugh. It didn't work. Thankfully, neither mother noticed. They disappeared to go have tea, leaving the 'children' alone.  
  
Thus, Will proceeded to bug the hell out of Maggie.  
  
"Can I see YOUR dress?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"BeCAUSE!"  
  
"Because WHY?"  
  
"Because it's a surprise, Will."  
  
"But- BRIDGET got to see it!"  
  
"Bridget's my maid of honor."  
  
"I'm the flower girl!"  
  
"Will." Maggie began, then sighed. "You can't. It's tradition."  
  
As Will went to open his mouth, Oliver gave him a threatening look. He closed his mouth and sulked.  
  
Maggie put her head in her hands. "I am NEVER getting married again."  
  
"I should hope not," Oliver laughed at her, sitting next to her on the bench. "You ok?"  
  
"No," her muffled response came from underneath the mane of hair she was growing out for the wedding.  
  
Oliver swung an arm across her shoulders and hugged her. "S'ok, Maggie. It'll be over in a few weeks. hey, wait a minute."  
  
She looked up, puzzled. "What?"  
  
"How did our mothers know I was going for my tux?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"You didn't tell them?"  
  
"No, Oliver. you told me not to, and I didn't." He saw the pout beginning to form and hurried to placate her.  
  
"Now, Maggie, I was just asking. no need to get bitchy."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and walked away two paces before getting pulled back to his lap.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured.  
  
"S'ok. I know you were just making sure," she answered playfully, moving to slapping his shoulder. He caught her hand and kissed it. This might have gone on if Eric hadn't been making gagging sounds behind them.  
  
"Shut. Up. Eric."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so," Oliver answered calmly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I'm the team captain, shut up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Both of you SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bridget growled from the other bench, where she was hurriedly writing ANOTHER letter to the MIA bridesmaids.  
  
Maggie smiled from her position on Oliver's lap. "Poor Pidge."  
  
"No, poor them if they don't come back SOON," Pidge stressed.  
  
Anthony smiled and whispered something to Bridget.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you told me I'd find one and I did. You happy?"  
  
"Found what?" Maggie interrupted.  
  
"What do you think?" Bridget smiled.  
  
"I don't know. What?"  
  
"What have I been saying for years that I'm going to have playing at your wedding?"  
  
Maggie burst out laughing. "You mean you actually found a DJ that will."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What, what?" Will asked persistently.  
  
"Nothing, Will."  
  
"Well, I want to know," Oliver said petulantly.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Oliver," Maggie said quickly.  
  
"Yes, don't," Bridget said with a smile.  
  
Oliver pouted.  
  
"Awww. he's so CUTE when he pouts," Will said.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Will," Maggie warned, as Oliver turned slightly pale.  
  
"Besides, Oliver, it's nothing bad," reassured Eric.  
  
"No, not at all," Maggie nodded.  
  
Oliver looked skeptical, but nodded back.  
  
Bridget beamed as she finished the letter with a flourish. "I just hope they get the damn thing."  
  
"They better," Maggie said with a sigh, then leapt to her feet. and off Oliver's lap.  
  
"Damn it," Oliver muttered, rising as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bridget sighed as she read the letter written by Julie about "how they would so be at the church on time."  
  
"Letter from the others?" Oliver asked and made her jump.  
  
"Humph," came the annoyed response as she handed him the letter. Oliver sighed, folded the parchment, and placed it into his pocket.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Will came running into the room, ran around Bridget and then out of the room again.  
  
"Wha-?" Bridget started when Oliver put up a hand.  
  
"Most of the time it's better just not to ask," he said. Bridget nodded. Suddenly Will came running back in, grabbed Oliver, and ran upstairs. Maggie walked in and gave Bridget a puzzled look.  
  
"Did my fiancé just get kidnapped by his gay friend AGAIN?" Maggie asked.  
  
"It would seem so," Bridget said as she sat down on the couch. Maggie shook her head and sat down next to her.  
  
~ *~ The guys room ~*~  
  
"So then I told him that a purple top would look sooooo much better with the black pants."  
  
"I.DON'T.NEED.YOUR.HELP!" Eric said testily, eyes shooting towards his katana on the floor and his fingers twitching.  
  
"But an orange top and black pants just don't work. Trust me," Will reassured.  
  
"Will, once again. do you go out with girls?" Eric asked  
  
"Well, no, silly. Why would I do I do something like that?" Will said with a laugh.  
  
"Then how would you know?" "Well, if *I* were going on this-"  
  
"Oh God. Eric, wear what you want for your date. Will, I'm sure that Eric is.grateful for your advice, but I think he can dress himself. Ok? Good," Oliver said as he rubbed the temples of his head. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Eric jumped up.  
  
"That's her!" He ran down the stairs and reached the door before Maggie. There was a brief struggle for the door, which Maggie won. She opened the door and beamed at the person outside.  
  
"Hi, you must be Eric's date. Come on in." She then pulled in a girl with shoulder length black hair and almond eyes. "I'm Maggie, that's Bridget, Will, Oliver and Anthony."  
  
"Hello, my name is Naomi," she said and laughed. Eric forced a smile at Maggie.  
  
"Maggie, we have to leave now. so, if you'll excuse us." He took Naomi by the arm and they left.  
  
"Oh, I like her already," Maggie said, eyes sparkling.  
  
"I wonder where she's from?" Anthony said as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Japan." Bridget said simply.  
  
"And just how do you know?" Will asked.  
  
"Well, her accent, and she is clearly oriental," Bridget said as she stirred the contents of a pot.  
  
"Oh," Will said and sat down. "Hey, now we'll have to wait up for him."  
  
"Oh God, Will." Everyone cursed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eric walked into the house only to be jumped by everyone else, carried over to the couch, and become the subject of a rigorous inquisition.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"Is she nice?"  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"Did she like us?"  
  
"Did you get any?"  
  
"ANTHONY!!!!"  
  
"What? Everyone else was wondering it. Oh, wait. Never mind. Of course he didn't get any," Anthony said with a smirk  
  
"Hey, I haven't heard of you getting any, Anthony," Eric shot back.  
  
"Anyone want cake?" Bridget asked, hoping to avoid the fight that was coming.  
  
"Yeah, cake sounds good," Oliver said and got up. The others followed.  
  
"You're still not getting any," Anthony said to Eric.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Cancun.  
  
"Julie, when is the wedding again?" Jess asked a very hung over Julie.  
  
"What the fu-a wedding? Who's getting married? When?"Julie asked as she lifted the icepack off of her head  
  
"I don't know," Jess said. "That's why I was asking you."  
  
"Hey, Amanda, when's Maggie getting married?"  
  
"I thought you answered the letter from Bridget," Amanda said as she tried to brush her long dark hair.  
  
"Yeah, but now I don't remember when it is or anything," Julie said.  
  
"Oh, well. that's not good."  
  
"Maggie's gonna kill you," Amanda said with a laugh. Suddenly an owl flew in. It dropped an envelope on Julie's bed and left. Julie opened it and suddenly Bridget's voice boomed around the room:  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GUYS? THE WEDDING IS TOMORROW! YOU'D BETTER GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE OR ELSE I'M GOING TO COME GET YOU AND TRUST ME, YOU WON'T LIKE THAT. HURRY UP! NOW! JULIE, GET UP NOW!"  
  
"How did she know?" Julie asked.  
  
"I KNOW BECAUSE I'M A FREAKIN GOD. SO GET GOING. NOW!"  
  
"Wow," Amanda said.  
  
"I guess we better get going," Jess said.  
  
"Yeah," Amanda said.  
  
"Can't I just lay down for-?"  
  
"JULIE, GET UP!!!" The last of Bridget's voice rang through the room.  
  
"Ok, ok. Gezzus. I get it."  
  
~*~ 


End file.
